Leader to Warrior
After letting Kovu enter into the Pride Lands, Ratchet and the gang already trust him, but they also should watch for any enemies along the way. Kiva: I'm glad Kovu is in the Pride Lands. Acree: That's true. However, I think we got into a bad start. That fire was no accident. Kiva: Zira must've order those two to cause the fire. Clank: Yeah. AND sent the Hive Trio after us. Ratchet: It's a good thing we make it to you guys in time and defeated them. Kiva: I'll say I'm glad that fire didn't turn me into a fried cheese stick. Clank: That too. Ratchet: But, what were the Hive doing here? This isn't their style of fast-paced action. Kiva: I don't know. Gizmo: Let me go, you block head! Azimuth: Shut up!! Sasha: Why do we bring Gizmo as prisoner again? Angela: He know many secrets to beat Tachyon and we may need every detail we can get out of him. Kiva: Sounds good to me. Gizmo: Ah, come on! Zira can be mean very quickly. You know that already, huh. Angela: Alister, I need some help with the interrogation. Alister: Glady. Kiva: Oh, this should be good.. - Angela grabs Gizmo into the top of Pride Rock, with Alister, Ratchet and Kiva standing by. Ratchet: We need to find a way to take down Tachyon. And you know all of the details! Gizmo: Maybe, but I'm not telling a tech-zoid to barf-brains! Kiva: Hey! I got a Keyblade right here and I'm not afraid to use it. Gizmo: Like that sword's gonna scare me.. Still..ain't..talking..period! - Alister grabs Gizmo to an edge, while shocking him. Alister: LAST CHANCE!! TALK!!!! Gizmo: Shoot! Okay, okay!!! Kiva: Thank you. Now then, about Tachyon.. Gizmo: Tachyon is really crazy about taking out every Lombax. He always talking to some strange guy in a black hood. It wasn't totally black, it had a different color at the corners. Kiva: Different color? Alister: You're lying!! Organization XIII had only black coats on them. You're making that up!!! Gizmo: N-- No, I'm not lying!! I didn't catch the full name of this shadow group, but there are a massive force to be reckon with. You know, it's like 'Mess with the bull, you get the horns' kinda thing. Kiva: For once, I agree. Gizmo isn't lying. Ratchet: Hmm... Organization XIII imposters? Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Somehow, this doesn't add up. Alister: Anything else you wish to discuss, Gizmo!? Gizmo: Tachyon has a massive army in Narnia, waiting for his 'adversary'. I don't know what he means, but-- Kiva: He's teaming up with one, isn't it!? Gizmo: What? No, 'adversary' means rival. Someone to finish a long fight, you barf-brains!! Ratchet: He's waiting for us in Narnia. Kiva: No kidding. Genis: Then, what can we do? Ratchet: We should do a few missions first before taking down Tachyon. Kiva: Sounds fair. Gizmo: That's all I know! Please, don't kill me!! - Alister used his weapon to overload Gizmo's pack. Alister: That is on me! - Alister tossed Gizmo aside, back on soild rock. Alister: Angela, lock those scum up. Angela: I'll put them in the maximum security features possible. That'll hold them up until we're done here. - Gizmo was teleported to the starship, inside a very strong cell. Kiva: Well, that takes care of that. Genis: Yeah, those guys deserve it. Sasha: But we're not done yet. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: Zira is still out there. Sasha: True, but that's not the only problem. Ratchet: Huh? Sasha: Angela tracked two Energon points into the Outlands. The Decepticons just showed up. Kiva: Oh, great.. Breakdown and Airachind are there too. Alister: Should we take them down? Sasha: No. From the way things are right now, it's too risky. We best stay clear of the Outlands for now. Kiva: Sounds fair. Genis: Then, what's our next move? Sasha: Since Kovu is granted permission into the Pride Lands, not to mention being judged after a few days, we need to make sure he feels welcomed. Kiva: That's a good start. Ratchet: But the question is where? Sasha: Usually, Timon and Pumbaa are always doing something crazy. If so tomorrow, that's where we'll start. Kiva: Okay. - The gang decided to get the rest inside Pride Rock. However, a shocking reveal was uncovered in the next scene. Category:Scenes